septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Rest
Storyline and History The grounds the temple stands upon were once a dead wasteland. Black burned ground and lava pits. Death and nothing else. Untill one day heavely injured Sapphire found these grounds and was inspired. He transformed the complete area into what it is today with his own life force. He brought life back into the realm and he fell in love with the landscape. He loved it so much he transported his temple from the heavenly realms to the area and made it his home. But now the temple has been launched into the world of Morphues and landed on the South Pole. There its appearance has changed to fit the world and the entire area is snowed over. The warmth still remains however due to magma running under the ground. But the snow doesn't melt as the entire area due to Sapphire's magic. It has been launched there as it's creator has had a relationship with a demoness. Now he needs to show that he still has his purety to launch his temple from the worlds again. Something to do with the Charas The temple was a realm on it's own. But somehow every once in a while in every realm and universe a portal to it appears and dissapears. Aboard the ship is a permanent portal placed. So the crew can transport themselves from the ship to the temple. There is also a mobile portal that will transport the entire ship. The entire realm is based on the holyness and it will affect the power of the demonical creatures. Some more than others, those with truly evil intention will be left powerless and those who've done nothing wrong and will do nothing wrong may have acces to atleast 75% of their power. As the power of holy beings is raised to around 110% if the keeper of the realm is present on his full strength. About the room The room you find yourself in is completely balanced. The snow has taken over the entire landscape and only hills and flat surfaces can be found. But the lake behind the temple is frozen, but can be crushed by a ship as huge as the Septimo. A large structure is what the temple is and it towers out above the hills. And is visible from afar as a large fire beacon lights up above it every night or when the Angel is present. Effects on your Characters Due to the area being almost created by the holy energy of a Battle Angel it has a certain effect on the amount of power useable and which powers useable. The strangely high amount of holy energy present will affect demons and demonic creatures the most. Not in their lifes capability but in their power. Powers of darkness are almost unusable as they will be lifted when fired. Angels of any kind will find more strength in their powers as they visit the temple, the closer to the center the more powerfull they can become. Same counts for all other races, only the demonical races find themselves in an unfair position. But that choise is made when you visit the temple. Category:Temple of Rest